Sorry
by Lost-Blue-Phantom
Summary: If anything, Josef needed closure. And there was only one way to get that closure. Josef/Sarah, Mick/Beth, and Josef/Mick if you want to misinterpret some brotherly gestures.


**A/N: I've always thought Josef needed a little closure, when it came down to Sarah. Now that Moonlight has been canceled (yes, you heard me. Moonlight has been cancelled by CBS), I left it up to my imagination to come up with an ending for them. I tried to keep everyone in character, but I think I failed miserably. You can tell me how I did later. Oh, and I apologize for anything that may be construed as 'Beth bashing'. **

**Pairings: Josef/Sarah, Mick/Beth and Josef/Mick (only if you want to misinterpret some gestures). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight, nor do I own Sorry performed by Maria Mena.**

* * *

**Sorry**

Her pale face, still unchanged from her all the years she had lain in the bed, was still as attractive as it had been thirty years ago. Or maybe was forty. Fifty? Sixty? Fifty. When you were a vampire, Josef rationalized, time was all relevant. His fingers traced her jawline, and his eyes tried not to overflow with the tears they threatened to cry. "Do you think . . . do you think that she would've lived a full life? If I hadn't turned her?" He asked, turning to look at Mick and Beth. "Would she have gone on to marry someone else? Would she have gone on to have children? Would she have forgotten me?"

"She loved you." Beth said quietly. "Didn't you ever bother to read the diary?" She felt compelled to at least offer Josef some form of company, understanding why he was so often condescending toward her relationship with Mick. With a glance in Mick's direction and a small smile, she added, "I don't think she could ever forget you."

If he could, Josef would gladly rip the perky blonde in half, for making his emotional moment so gratingly cliché. But he enjoyed Mick's friendship over the years, and Mick would ensure that he died a slow and painful death if he ever laid a threatening hand on Beth. Besides, she was starting to grow on him, despite her persistence to accompany Mick everywhere. He turned back to gazing at Sarah, and glaring at the machine that kept her alive.

As if reading his thoughts, Mick said, "You've kept her alive for so long, Josef. Would you really want to do this? Now?" Mick had the definition of serious etched into his face, his brown eyes willing Josef not to do something beyond the definition of reckless. Then again, the unlikely duo of the jokester and the solemn was a friendship unlike any other.

Josef laughed bitterly, "Alive? You call this alive? I thought being undead would've taught you something, Mick." His throat tightened as he continued, "I haven't been keeping her alive for her. I've been keeping her alive for me. Just the thought that maybe, just maybe she'd wake up and we could have the happy ending any couple would want. I guess I just wasn't meant to have that." His fingertips lay on Sarah's cheeks, desperately trying to feel some sort of warmth rising from them. Not to his surprise, her cheeks were not warm. They hadn't been warm in fifty years.

"You can still have that, Josef. You can't give up." Mick urged him. "If I gave up, do you think Beth and I would be where we are now?" Beth looked over at Mick, affection clearly shining bright in her eyes. _The two of them, lovesick puppies. _Josef thought, trying not to gag at his best friend and the mortal that seemed to be Mick's faithful paramour.

"By Sarah's bedside, urging me not to pull the plug? Oh yes, you would both definitely still be here." Josef said dryly. Beth gave Josef the, 'That's not what he meant, stupid' look. "I know what you mean, Mick. And I don't think you would have what you have now, if you didn't have that consistent urge to save everyone. Or stalk the people you care about. Whatever floats your boat." He closed his eyes, letting two crystalline tears land on her porcelain skin.

"You could kill her, for good, if you pull the plug now." Beth told him, in a very serious manner. "You could take away all of your chances for a happy ending. Do you really want that, Josef? Do you want her to be dead for good?"

"Of course I don't." Josef snapped, baring his fangs in frustration. Sadly, he added, "But I'd rather her be at peace, then wandering in an endless limbo. It's not fair to keep her alive, just because I'm clinging to a stupid fantasy." Beth opened her mouth to object, but Josef snarled, "Yes, it's a stupid fantasy. Humans and vampires aren't meant to be together. If we're not trying to kill them, they're trying to kill us. That's how it's meant to be." His shoulders began to shake, and the tears fell faster and faster, dropping on her delicate face. It had been a long time since Josef Kostan, or any of his aliases had cried so openly.

"That's not how it has to be, Josef." Mick said softly, resting a hand on Josef's shoulder. "You always have the power to change things." And the sad thing was, Josef knew that Mick was right. Still, he was glad for Mick's support and grasped Mick's hand. "Hold out on to the hope that she'll wake up one day."

"That still doesn't change the fact that I'd be keep her alive, because I was clinging to a stupid hope, while she's lost in a limbo, with no beginning and no end. 'Sometimes when you care about someone... you have to think of them before yourself'. It's amazing, really. Teenager television has actually become philosophical." Josef said, the dry wit sneaking back into his voice.

"Her nurses will stop you." Beth said, watching the strange scene of brotherly affection and support. "Josef, you know you don't want to do this, and other people don't want you to do this either. Please Josef, just . . . keep her alive. Sure, you may think you're doing this for yourself, but what happens when she wakes up?" Once again, Josef had to refrain from tearing Beth in half. Immature mortal. Being alive for four hundred years taught Josef one very important thing, and that was this: Things never turn out the way we desperately pray them to.

"Mick," Josef said imploringly. "Make her understand." He couldn't have Beth trying to lecture him over and over. He had thought about this for too long. This was just something that had to be done, for everyone's sake. A glint of realization in Mick's eyes made Josef sigh with relief. At least Mick got it. Even if he couldn't make Beth understand, Mick would make sure that Beth wouldn't get in the way.

"Beth, you have to realize, when a vampire turns a mortal, they want that mortal turned so both of them can live together. But, with Sarah in a coma, she hasn't been living. She's just been lying there, hanging between life and death. There is no 'undead' for Sarah. It's just an emptiness, a void, nothing."

"By pulling the plug? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Beth nearly shrieked in indignation. Josef stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and walked over the switch. The dull red switch that held Sarah's life. "Mick, he doesn't know what he's doing. You have to stop him!"

"Beth, if I had tried to turn you, and it failed, would you really want me to keep you alive for fifty years, in the slightest chance that you may come out of it? And if you didn't, you'd just be stuck between worlds, unable to live, or unable to die?" Mick asked, walking toward her. Beth fell silent, and with a silent sob, fell into Mick's embrace. He held her close.

Josef walked over to Sarah, and kissed her. She couldn't kiss back, he knew that, but he would make this a kiss for him to remember. Josef flicked the machines off, and everything was still for a moment. Then, as if by magic, Sarah aged into the pillow, having an old woman where young Sarah once was. A gentle breeze came in through the opened window. Beth clung to Mick as if he were a lifeline. Mick said quietly to Josef. "You did what you had to." Josef wasn't listening. A whisper escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry."

_And I say baby, yes I feel stupid to call you, but I'm lonely  
And I don't think you meant it when you said you couldn't love me_  
_And I thought maybe if I kissed the way you do, you'd feel it too_

_He said I'm sorry  
so sorry  
I'm sorry_  
_so sorry_

* * *

**Not bad for a first Moonlight fic, eh? Let me know what you thought? Please? **


End file.
